


«Toc, toc», suena la puerta

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el primer puesto [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Turpin está segura de que, tarde o después, alguien intentará entrar en su casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Toc, toc», suena la puerta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Soy demasiado joven para haber escrito Harry Potter (y demasiado inconstante), así que todo toíto pertenece a la Ro.
> 
> Este fic participa en el reto "Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Lisa abre los ojos de golpe. El pecho le late a mil por hora y nota un sudor frío que se desliza por su rostro. Apenas es capaz de recordar con que ha soñado, pero no debe de ser nada bueno. Solo unas miradas vacías y unas sonrisas escalofriantes han traspasado su inconsciente.

Odia tener pesadillas.

Con un resoplido se gira en su cama y palpa su mesilla hasta que da con el despertador. La luz esmeralda ilumina débilmente la estancia.

Las cuatro.

Ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

—Genial— murmura enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos, intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Pero le es imposible.

Una vez abierto el grifo le es imposible cerrarlo. Tiene miedo. Es irracional, pero se le cala en los huesos y le impide pensar con frialdad. Sabe que su casa debería ser segura, la ha protegido con todos los encantamientos que conoce y un buen puñado de medidas muggles, pero aun así hay una pequeña duda. Una pequeña inquina que se le clava en el pecho.

Cuando la respiración empieza a acelerársele, decide que es hora de levantarse. Enciende las luces de su habitación rápidamente y, como autoreflejo, mira debajo de su cama. Solo por si acaso.

Está vacía.

En sus labios se puede adivinar una sonrisa de alivio. Baja de la cama, dispuesta a seguir comprobando que su hogar sigue estando perfectamente seguro.

Se desliza hasta la puerta, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido. Apenas la entreabre y escucha. Solo encuentra su respiración. Sintiéndose un poco más valiente termina de salir de su cuarto y comienza su inspección de la casa. Mira dentro de la ducha (y levanta la tapa del wáter, solo por si acaso), se asegura de comprobar la puerta de la cocina, detrás de las cortinas y, en última instancia, su habitación del pánico (oculta tras una estantería medio vacía).

Y es entonces, solo entonces, cuando se permite relajarse.

Acaba sentada en frente del sofá, con la tele encendida. El volumen bajo, por si alguien intenta entrar en su casa que no pueda pillarla desprevenida.

Las horas pasan insoportablemente lentas y, a medida que empieza a amanecer, Lisa nota que sus ojos se cierran cada vez más. Dejarse seducir por el sueño es un lujo que no está dispuesta a permitirse. No cuando está tan cerca de que todo pase, de que salga el sol.

Así que se agarra con fuerza a los reposabrazos de su sofá, intentando concentrarse en el documental que vomita la televisión.

* * *

 

Abre los ojos de golpe y se estira. No recuerda haberse quedado dormida. En la tele sale una mujer muy contenta que dice algo de ganar un premio si se conoce la respuesta a  _noséqué_ pregunta.

« _Toc, toc_ », suena la puerta.

Todo el cansancio acumulado desaparece de golpe. No quiere levantarse a abrir, pero teme que sus padres se despierten si siguen tocando. Su madre trabaja hasta muy tarde en el hospital y odiaría que le arrebataran las pocas horas de sueño de las que dispone.

Sus pies se mueven solos y, antes de darse cuenta, está mirando por la mirilla.

Y desearía no haberlo hecho jamás. Grita, chilla. Lo hace con todas sus fuerzas, pero de sus labios solo sale un sonido ronco. Solo quiere huir y llorar, meterse debajo de la cama y esperar a que se marchen.

No se mueve.

Y ellos sonríen. Cuatro chicos (porque son chicos, chavales) están al otro lado de la puerta. Visten con ropa oscura,  _casi muggle_ , y llevan sus varitas en alto. Lo más tétrico de todo es que se esconden tras unas caretas de Guy Fawkes.

Parecen tan contentos…

Lisa tiene tanto miedo.

La puerta revienta. Apenas tiene constancia de haberse separado de ella, solo sabe que está corriendo escaleras arriba, con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. Oye las risas. Las oye resonantes en su cerebro. Se le clavan como si fueran afilados cuchillos.

Ni siquiera sabe donde ha dejado su varita.

—¡Locomotor mortis!

El hechizo le da de lleno. Lisa grita (y esta vez el sonido sí que sale de sus labios) y, en lugar de usar sus brazos para frenar la caída, se tapa los oídos. No lo puede soportar más.

Solo quiere que se vayan. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Uno de ellos la agarra y la gira bruscamente. Guy Fawkes la mira con expresión vacía mientras le apunta con su varita. Lisa está allí, tirada en el suelo, bocarriba, desarmada y con pantuflas.

—Por favor, no…

—Asquerosa sangre sucia…

—No…

* * *

 

Lisa pega un salto. El mando se le ha caído al suelo y el golpe la ha despertado. La tele sigue encendida, con un programa de variedades matutino.

Tarda un minuto entero en perder el pánico inicial. En darse cuenta de que ya no tiene diecisiete años, que la guerra acabó hace mucho tiempo y que apenas ve a sus padres. Que todas sus heridas han cicatrizado.

Suspira.

No sabe si sentirse aliviada de que todo haya pasado o asqueada de seguir reviviéndolo. Que siga viva a estas alturas de la vida es un milagro.

Las manos le tiemblan y apenas puede controlar el bullicio de sus pensamientos. Quiere correr al teléfono y llamar a su madre. Necesita oír el consuelo de su voz, sus palabras cálidas y amables.

Pero se controla.

Sabe que insistirá en que vaya a un hospital. O peor, a San Mungo. Allí solo serán capaces de darle pociones para dormir sin sueño. Y Lisa odia tomarlas. Porque sí, al principio están bien.

Pero poco a poco le hacen dejar de ser ella.

Así que se obliga a serenarse. Apaga la tele y se concentra en su varita. Ella tiene el control. El control de su vida y de su destino.

Nadie puede hacerle daño. No allí.

« _Toc, toc_ » y Lisa se queda congelada. Aprieta la varita y se intenta decir que no es nada. Solo un repartidor, publicidad, un vendedor… Que si se queda muy quieta, sin hacer ruido, se irá y la dejará en paz.

Pero se equivoca.

Los fantasmas nunca la abandonarán.


End file.
